Overwatch: Uprising
by PiplupFanRose
Summary: Overwatch was illegally called back into action to fight a resurgence of Omnics, but new heroes needed to be recruited, and anyone could join. Keira "Aednat" Ryan is a criminal alongside Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge, AKA Junkrat and Roadhog. The three joined Overwatch to help fight Omnics, but it seemed Jamison and Keira were in for much more than they expected...
1. Prologue

Keira's POV

One year ago

"Junkrat, what the fuck did you do now?" I yelled as another explosion rang out from where we were supposed to be robbing. Of course, he wouldn't follow his own plans. We were supposed to sneak in, but he has to make a dog's breakfast of it. "I thought that we weren't going to blow open the back of the building!"

"You must think he knows the definition of 'stealth', don't you, Aednat," Mako muttered from behind his mask. I rolled my eyes before grabbing my flamethrower from my back.

"Well, we better get ready for some OR15s," I muttered, watching Jamison run to us. For a guy with a peg leg, he sure can run, once he gets going.

"Come on," Jamison whispered, "We're in! The guards aren't there yet! We gotta grab the gold!" He then darted back to the gaping hole in the wall and snuck in. Mako and I followed him, giving a little distance because of all the explosives Jamison somehow managed to carry on his body.

"All this to get your ass back into Junkertown?" I asked, "You are the pettiest person I have ever met."

"Aw, thank you, sheila!" Jamison said, turning around and giving me a wink. I growled slightly.

"Now's not the time to make jokes," Mako muttered to him, grabbing bag upon bag of gold.

"Right, right!" Jamison said, grabbing a couple of bags of gold for himself.

I knelt down to pick up a bag but stopped when I heard someone approaching. "Guys, we gotta go," I yelled, grabbing the bag and running, "Someone or something's coming!"

Mako nodded and ran, Jamison following suit. I saw two OR15s following and I heard Jamison muttering curses under his breath as he ran to the motorcycle Mako owned. I ran to my own bike, threw the bag of gold in the storage compartment under my seat and started it up. "We are not getting arrested now, come on!" I yelled, looking back to my associates. They reached their bike and as soon as Mako started it, we were off. I had become quite accustomed to high-speed chases, so this wasn't a big deal. I looked back to see that we had lost the two Omnics and Ilaughed. "Another heist in the bag," I yelled to the two men riding beside me, before cutting myself off when a car swerved in front of us, taking up the entire side of the road we were on.

"You just had to say that," Mako muttered, stopping his bike as someone came out of the car. I expected a cop, to be honest, but instead, this older guy with his face hidden in a mask walked toward us. He wore a blue, red, and white jacket. I grunted when I recognized who it was. He used to go by the name of Jack Morrison. He was the leader of Overwatch, Soldier: 76.

"Amazing," He muttered as he walked around us, looking us up and down. "You three are the ones doing those heists. Jamison Fawkes, Mako Rutledge, and Keira Ryan. You know how much I could get for turning you three in?"

"You better not, you old drongo!" Jamison yelled, hobbling up to the older man.

"I'm not. I'm here to offer a deal. I take it you know about the Omnic crisis?" Morrison said.

"Yeah, so?"

"You three are skilled, I can see that. I was wondering if you would like to make a deal." He held out what looked like three medallions, all of them bearing Overwatch's symbol. I grabbed one nervously, looking it over with uncertainty. "I'll be waiting to hear from you three. Overwatch needs heroes," he said, tossing the other two medallions to Mako and Jamison before stepping back into the car. It drove off quickly, leaving the three of us staring at the piece of metal in our hands, dumbfounded.

"They want us? They want us to join Overwatch?" Jamison asked to no one in particular, his voice abnormally soft.

"Should we? I mean, we've got a bounty on our heads. You two especially," I laughed awkwardly, "I mean, anything to kill some Omnics..."


	2. Chapter One

I chuckled slightly as I looked back at the time I first joined Overwatch, looking at the medallion I had hanging up over my desk. It was strange, having an actual room to myself, but it was more than welcome. I slid my chair away from my desk to grab another piece of paper. Due to Jamison's skills with building weapons, as well as mine, we were not only mercenaries but also two of the weapon designers, alongside Winston and Torbjorn. I slammed the paper onto my desk, grabbed one of the numerous pencils scattered across the wooden surface and started sketching blueprints for a new flamethrower concept. The only other person with a weapon at least somewhat similar was Mei. Along with Tracer, her real name is Lena, she was one of the first of the team to warm up to me.

"Alright," I mumbled to myself as I reached to take my hair tie out. I didn't have any training plans. It was supposed to be a day for me to relax. I cracked my knuckles and leaned over my desk, making sure to get the finer details of the new prototype flamethrower down.

Bang.

I jumped as I heard my door slam against the wall. "Jamison!" I yelled, turning to face the ash covered man standing in my doorway.

"G'day! I was wondering if you wanted to train with me!" Jamison laughed, walking up to me. "Ooh, what you planning to make!" He was practically resting his head on my shoulder as he looked at the papers on my desk. He reeked of burning hair, sulfur and sweat, and I quickly elbowed him in the chest.

"Back off, Jamison. I swear to god," I muttered.

"But I just wanted to know if you wanted to train with me, sheila!" He laughed, backing off.

"Do not call me 'sheila', Jamison Fawkes," I hissed, turning to face him. "I will train with you, yes. But you almost caused me to ruin a perfectly good blueprint! I swear to god, I do not want to have to restart! Although at least you didn't blow my door into smithereens unlike when we were in Australia, I'll give you credit for that."

"Oi, is that some genuine praise from you? Didn't expect that!"

"Don't count on any more praise. You are a langer and I feel like praise is wasted on you," I said, standing up from my chair and stretching.

"I have no idea what you mean by that, but I'll take it! C'mon, let's go to the training area!" He flashed his usual crooked smile and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my flamethrower and followed him.

We walked into the training area and I sighed, tying my hair back up. "So, what are you even planning to do?"

"I just wanted to train! Why are ya thinking I am super suspicious or something? ... Don't answer that," Jamison laughed.

"Let's just practice, alright?"

"Hey, how many of those damn RIP-Tires do you have? Where do you keep getting them?" I yelled, jumping out of the way of yet another one of Jamison's ultimates. He just shrugged and laughed in response.

"I make them!" He said with a smile.

"Yeah, no shit," I muttered, adjusting my gloves. "Well, I'm going to go use my ultimate on one of the training bots. Don't want to burn you. It would end badly for both of us, Jamison." I walked over to an area with plenty of training bots and made sure that my gloves were hooked up to my weapon properly. "Let the fires grow!" I yelled, my gloves releasing twin bursts of flames as I chuckled. The training bots in front of me were surrounded by the flames, and as they slowly stopped coming from my gloves, I saw they were covered in soot and smoke stains. I heard Jamison laugh as he walked up to me.

"Damn, you're really good! I'd hate to be on the opposing end of that fire," He said as he put an arm around me, the metal of his prosthetic surprisingly cold compared to the rest of his body.

"Don't touch me," I mumbled. I pushed his arm off my shoulder.

"Oooh, even your personality is fiery! I like it," Jamison laughed and winked. I turned and aimed my flamethrower at him. I wasn't going to actually use it on him, but I was hoping he would think otherwise.

"Watch it, dumpster rodent," I said, a faint smile appearing on my face. "I'd hate to have to burn you. At least, more than how you burn yourself." He backed up a bit, still laughing that crazed laugh. Despite my annoyance, I laughed a bit. He was funny, even if he was an idiot.

"Hey, I see that smile!" Jamison said, poking one of my cheeks with a soot-covered finger. "Why are you so serious all the time, anyway?"

"I'm serious because you apparently can't be," I said with a laugh, pushing his hand away. "I mean, you're like a five-year-old with a gun. No, worse than that." He pouted slightly at my teasing and we started walking away. "I just can't believe I wound up being friends with you, you stupid chancer."

I looked around the hallway as we walked. It was one of the first things I noticed about the Overwatch bases: they are huge. It was nothing like Junkertown or Australia in general. Not even like where I grew up in Ireland. I sighed and rounded the corner to where the rest of the members of Overwatch usually gather, Jamison still following me like a lost puppy. I heard heavy metal footsteps approaching. It was Orisa, a robot built by a young girl in Numbani from old OR15 parts. I smiled up at her, and her camera shutter like eyes shifted to form a happy expression in return. I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Oh, hello Keira. It is strange to see you here. Normally at this time, you are in your room. And hello to you, too, Jamison," Orisa said to us, "I hope you aren't still upset about my joke."

Earlier, Orisa had approached us and said something about searching a criminal database. Of course, Jamison and I bolted as soon as we heard that. Orisa just meant it as a prank, but our reaction surprised her. I didn't have any hard feelings, she was built to be a genuinely nice protector robot. Jamison, on the other hand, saw her as just another annoying Omnic.

"Bots," he muttered under his breath, "Dime a dozen."

Orisa laughed softly, having heard his complaints about her several times. "How was your training?" She continued, sitting down near me.

"Eh, the usual stuff. Practicing my ultimate," I said before looking over at Jamison. He seemed annoyed. I invited him to sit down with us, "Come on, Jamison. You aren't mad at Orisa being my friend, are you?" I laughed.

"It's an Omnic. I thought Overwatch was fighting them!" Jamison huffed, his amber eyes glaring in Orisa's direction. Orisa shuffled awkwardly. I stood up and sighed.

"Sorry, Orisa, he's just annoyed. I'll join you in a bit, I am just going to talk to him."

I walked away, grabbing Jamison by the arm and pulling him with me. "Jamison, what the fuck is wrong? You were fine one minute and grumpy the next. Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked, bringing up his habit of forgetting to sleep. "You can't be doing that. It's dangerous. As part of Overwatch, we need to be ready to fight at any moment!"

He nodded slightly. "Gotcha, shelia," He said with a smirk, "You know how I get around Omnics, though."

"What did I tell you about the 'shelia' thing?" I said, crossing my arms. "Now, go get some sleep, I don't want to sound like a mom friend, but you need it."

He rolled his eyes and walked to his room, "Fine! Maybe in a bit we can look at each other's weapon designs?"

I nodded slightly. "Deal. Just get some fucking sleep."


	3. Chapter Two

I returned to Orisa and sat down again. "Sorry about Jamison, he usually isn't such an ass. I guess he's just being protective of me, " I said with a sigh. "We've been friends since we were both kids, shortly after I moved to Junkertown we met and he was my first friend there. Surprisingly he didn't change much. I mean, his hair got worse, but..." I laughed. Orisa giggled softly.

"It is nice to hear that you two were friends for so long. Especially since from what I heard, Junkertown is not a nice place," Orisa said, her eyes showing she was happy.

"Oh, it wasn't. But what do you expect from a wasteland? It reminded me of a really really old movie I remember reading about. I think it was called Mad Max. That movie is super old. But yeah, everyone fought for everything. It was a very rough and tumble kind of life. I am honestly still wondering why my family moved. But it made me who I am today: an ex-criminal turned Overwatch hero." I laid back in my chair. "I miss the good old days sometimes. The days before I joined Jamison and Mako on their petty crime sprees. The days where all I had to care about was trying to sneak into the freezer of my parents' pub with Jamison to find the ice cream they kept there. But look at me getting all nostalgic. I should stop. You seemed like you wanted to talk to me about something earlier."

"No, feel free to continue if you wish. You looked genuinely happy when you were reminiscing," Orisa said, "Besides if we are to become better friends, it would help to know more about you." I heard the footsteps of someone else approaching and turned around.

"Keira, what's up, love?" Lena said with a wave. I smiled and waved back. She warped toward Orisa and me and grabbed a seat. "Where's Junkrat- er I mean Jamison? I keep forgetting that he has a very gentlemanlike name. Usually, you two are wandering around together."

"Oh, he got pissed about me deciding to hang out with Orisa. He was tired, I presume, so I told him to go take a nap or something. He always forgets to sleep," I said with a shrug.

"I see. So, we are going to go on a mission soon. We're going to see if King's Row is safe from any Omnics," Lena said with a smile. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure. I'd be happy to!" I said, brushing some of my hair away from my face. "Who else is going on this mission?"

"Well, Jack, Winston, Jamison, Angela you, and of course, me! We'll be leaving in a week to get there!" Lena stood up and smiled at me and Orisa. "I can't wait to go on my first mission with you!"

I cracked a small smile and nodded. "I can't wait to go on a mission with you, either. It would be fun."

Orisa nodded. "I feel like it would be a great experience for you. You are very skilled at combat, and from what I heard about you, you are very caring about those who need help."

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah..." With the mention of my compassion for those in need, I started to remember how I met the blond junker I later called my friend.

Flashback

I walked out of the pub my parents' owned. Mom gave me a bit of gold to spend to watch a Mech fight. I've always wanted to see one, and now that we finally got settled into Junkertown and got our family business up and running again, I could! I sprinted to the scrapyard, ducking through the crowds of adults who normally would be fighting. That was the one thing I didn't like about Junkertown. All the fighting. I fell to the ground, having bumped into someone. I grunted slightly, my red hair falling in my face. "Oi!" The kid I bumped into yelled. He was rather tall and thin with messy, spiked blond hair. He turned to face me, and the first thing that caught my eye was the dirt and grime covering his body, along with what could barely pass as an outfit. He simply wore a pair of green cargo shorts with various patches on it.

"S-sorry! I didn't see you, I was just trying to dodge all the fighting. What are you doing here?" I said, standing up and brushing myself off.

"What are you doing here?" He returned the question at me, "And what's with your voice? You aren't from Australia, are you?"

"I'm from Ireland. I was just going to go to the mech fight," I said, looking the tall boy over.

"Oh, right! You're the kid of the people who run the new pub, yeah? You guys don't have any nicknames around here. That's weird!"

"Nicknames? What do you mean by that?" I looked up at him, noticing a large smile on his face.

"Yeah! Nicknames! They call me Junkrat, for example! It's kind of a theme here." He put his hand on his chest and smirked, proud of his alias.

I laughed at his absurd nickname, which sounded more like an insult than anything else. "Well, my dad calls me Aendat, if that counts." I fiddled with the gold in my hands. "Did your parents give you that nickname, Junkrat? Where are they, anyway?"

"No, and I don't need my parents around me! I'm 13! I can fend for myself! Anyone comes near me and I'll blow 'em up!"

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "You want to come to see the mech fight with me, Junkrat? My parents gave me enough gold, and I want to try to make friends here, too." He nodded, his amber eyes seeming to light up at my suggestion as if he had never even been offered something like that before.

"Yeah! C'mon!" He yelled, "I know my way around this place like the back of my hand! I even know where the best seats are!" His voice dropped to a whisper and he leaned over to me, "I sneak in to see them a lot. Follow me, Aednat!"

I laughed and nodded, feeling accomplished about making a new friend, even if he seemed like a troublemaker...

Flashback end

"Keira!" Lena yelled, shaking my shoulder gently.

"Oh, sorry, I zoned out for a second. I was just remembering something from my childhood. Sorry Lena," I laughed, my face red.

"What was it?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Just when I first met Jamison. I was ten, he was thirteen. I accidentally ran into him when I was trying to dodge all the fighting," I sighed. "It was a different time then."

"You... miss Junkertown, don't you, love?" Lena asked softly. I shook my head.

"Nah, trust me, that place was a shithole. A shithole I call home, but a shithole none the less," I laughed.

"Well, we need to get ready for our King's Row trip! Come on, I'll help you pack," Lena said with a smile. I nodded and stood up.

"You two have fun," Orisa said, gently fist-bumping both of us. I walked to my room, passing by Jamison's open door. I peeked in. Just as I thought, he was knocked out, fast asleep in the mess he called a bed.

"You care a lot about Jamison, don't you, Keira?" Lena teased, elbowing me.

"He's a friend and an associate. Yeah, we didn't do the most legal things, but we were there for each other through thick and thin. He's like... I don't know, my best friend. God, I hope he didn't hear me say that." Right as if on cue, Jamison sat up with a yawn.

"Hey, sheila, don't ya know the meaning of privacy?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Lena was just going to help me pack for our King's Row mission. I suggest you do the same... If you even have more than one pair of shorts..." I mumbled the last part in disgust, though the idea wasn't shocking. I turned around and closed his door as I walked away and continued with Lena to my room. This mission was going to be interesting...


	4. Chapter Three

I opened the door to my room and walked in, Lena following shortly after. "Welcome to my mess of a room," I laughed and walked over to my closet. I opened the door and grabbed my suitcase from the small room. "So, how long will we be there?"

"Oh, only a few days. Don't worry," Lena said with a smile. She walked over to me and peeked in my closet. "You don't have a lot of clothes, do you?"

"I'm a Junker. I'm happy with the clothes I have," I laughed. I grabbed some of my tank tops and pants and threw them into the suitcase. I smiled slightly when I saw an old tank top I found, singed and having seen better days. I carefully put it in my suitcase and sat down on my bed. "I can't wait for the trip, it seems like fun!"

"I can't wait either!" Lena said with a happy squeak. "It would be so much fun going on my first mission with you!"

I kicked my suitcase closed and pushed it out of the way. "Should we bring our weapons?" I asked.

"Yeah, just in case there are any Omnics that decide to attack us. I would hate to be unarmed. Overwatch would lose too many members," She said with a sigh. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, the world doesn't have enough heroes to go around," I laughed softly, "I mean, Overwatch took Jamison, Mako and me in, even though we are criminals."

"But that doesn't mean you're a bad person, Keira, and you know it," Lena sat next to me and put an arm around me.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, an awkward smile on my face. "I guess so..."

"Now arriving at King's Row," Athena said over the speakers. I jumped up at the announcement and grabbed my suitcase and flamethrower.

"Ah, remember the time we stole the crown jewels?" Jamison said to me, nudging me with his elbow, "All hail King Jamison Fawkes the First! And Queen Keira Ryan!"

"Ew, no, I am not a queen, and definitely not your queen," I scoffed, elbowing him in return. Lena giggled.

"You two stole the crown jewels?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we did!" Jamison yelled with pride.

"One of the heists we did," I said.

Winston pushed his glasses up. "Well, that sounds like quite the accomplishment," he laughed, "At least we can trust you guys know a thing or two about infiltration."

"Yeah, we do. It might not be the quietest though," I laughed, pointing to Jamison. He glared at me, his amber eyes staring daggers into me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead then and there. I winced a bit, causing him to laugh.

"Aw, sheila," he teased with a chuckle, "You looked scared for a second there!"

"So, um, Commander Morrison, where will we be staying?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"We have a hotel reserved for us, don't worry," Jack said calmly. He stood and stretched a bit before grabbing his rifle.

Angela walked over to Jamison and me with a smile. "If I am correct, this is your first mission, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Jamison asked. I glared at him and he laughed. Angela giggled softly, her hand covering her mouth.

"I was just curious. Just make sure to stick with us. If there is any trouble, the last thing we would want is someone getting separated and hurt," She said in a motherly tone as if she had told other Overwatch members the same thing many times before.

"I think she's saying that to you," Jamison whispered to me with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"Says the guy who looks like he downed five energy drinks," I scoffed, "Seriously, what's with your jitters?"

"Enough you two," Lena laughed, "I don't want to see you two bickering like a married couple! Unless you two are? You are pretty close all the time..." She winked at me in a teasing manner and I rolled my eyes.

"Me? Marry him?" I asked with a laugh, "I may be a Junker but I have standards!"

"Hey!" Jamison whined. I giggled and put my arm around his shoulders. Despite him being about 6 foot 6, his atrocious posture made it easy to put him into choke-holds and the like.

"I'm just teasing you, man! You're my best friend."

"Alright, everyone," Jack said, his voice gruff despite the happy-sounding tone, "Let's head out." I nodded and walked over to the doors of the vehicle we had arrived in. I can't call it an airship, but I don't have any other words for it. Lena joined me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You excited?" She asked with a smile. I nodded. "Me too, Keira. It's been a while since I've been here." Her smile faded as she said that. I noticed her gaze shifting to the rooftops of the buildings.

"What's wrong?" I asked, following her gaze. I didn't see anything.

"I was here once to listen to Tekhartha speak about peace between the Omnics and humans. There was a sniper," She mumbled, all excitement from her voice gone, "and I couldn't stop her. She tried to shoot at my chronal accelerator and I warped out of the way. Tekhartha was killed. Shot right in the head. It was my fault."

I nodded slowly. I wasn't the biggest fan of Omnics, but I remember hearing of the Omnic monks that all adopted the name Tekhartha. They only wished for peace and one died trying to tell people of their ideals. "That's fucked up," I said harshly, "Do you know who the sniper was?"

"She escaped," Lena said solemnly.

"Well, don't worry about it. We're here together. It isn't your fault."

The doors opened and I walked out alongside the rest of the team. Jack led us to the hotel we would be staying at and we were handed the keys to our rooms.

"Oi, shelia," Jamison said to me with a smile as we got into the elevator, "Think there will be any bots to blow up here?"

"No. I hope not," I laughed. "You really are a pyromaniac, aren't you..."

I walked to my room and unlocked it, taking in the spacious room. "Damn, this place is nice," I mumbled to myself, "I like it." I gently placed my flamethrower on one of the two beds and started unpacking. I kicked my suitcase off to the side and walked back to the lobby of the hotel. I sighed and sat down in one of the chairs while I waited for the rest of the team to join me. The doors to the hotel slammed open, despite there not being anyone entering. I jumped to my feet and looked around. "What the hell," I muttered to myself, "Did the wind suddenly pick up?"

I heard something behind me and I turned around, greeted to nothing yet again. "Okay, what the fuck is happening?"

"You mean you haven't heard of fading?" A voice said cooly, seeming to come from everywhere around me. I growled and readied myself for a fight.

"Show yourself, you langer," I muttered, clenching my fists. "I am not afraid to fight!"

A young man, no older than maybe 24, appeared from seemingly nowhere, a smug grin on his face. "I heard Overwatch was going to be here," he said calmly with a heavy Scottish accent. He had messy black hair with a few red streaks that covered one of his eyes. "The name's Connor."

"Yeah, so?" I growled, "You want to kiss up to us or something?"

"No, you hing-oot bamstick," He scoffed, "I want to join them." Sassy little shit, I thought to myself.

"Okay, okay, chancer, just wait a bit. I'll get the boss," I rolled my eyes as I walked away. "Hell, on second thought, come with me." Connor nodded slightly and followed me into the elevator. "So, what makes you want to join Overwatch?" I asked.

"I want to help others, simple as that," He said, crossing his arms.

"Alright," I said calmly. The elevator dinged and as the doors opened, we walked out. I walked to Jack's room and knocked on the door. "Commander, we have someone who wants to join our group." I heard the door unlock and we walked in.

"So, who is this new recruit?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

"My name is Connor, sir," Connor said, stepping forward. "Connor O'Deorain."

For the first time ever, I saw Jack tense up out of some sort of fear.

"Who are your parents, kid?" He asked as he approached the younger male.

"I believe you know them," Connor said. "But I am nothing like them. After learning what she did, I left. I am here to join Overwatch as my own person."

I looked up at Jack, confused. "Huh?"

Jack nodded. "Welcome to the team, Connor. Do you have any aliases you would like to go by?"

Connor laughed a bit, "Death the Kid. He's one of the main characters of an old anime that I watch."

"Interesting. Well, welcome to the team..."

**Thank you for reading! A bit of "translation" for all the insults thrown around by Connor and Keira. "hing-oot bamstick" means disheveled looking idiot. "Chancer" means something like a risky character. "Langer" is kind of a Cork exclusive and means idiot or fool.**


	5. Chapter Four

I looked over at Connor and raised an eyebrow. "So, what weapon do you use?" I asked.

"Sniper rifle. Why?" He answered.

"I was just wondering because I know someone would ask you," I said with a shrug. "That's good. We don't have anyone on our little team with a sniper this mission. Hopefully, we won't have to use guns, but you never know."

"Okay," Jack said, interrupting our conversation, "It's getting late. We'll meet back in the lobby in the morning, then we will start making sure everything is alright here."

"Yes sir," I said with a quick salute before walking out. Connor followed behind me and I walked down to the main lobby.

"Um, excuse me, but one of our teammates arrived late, and he will need a key to a room, too, if that is alright," I asked the receptionist, who simply nodded and handed Connor a key.

"Alright, I'm going to my room, I'll see you in the morning, you langer," I said with a chuckle. I got into the elevator and waited for it to arrive at my floor. "Can't wait to explore King's Row a bit," I mumbled to myself. Lena ran over to me as soon as I stepped out of the elevator.

"I heard we got a new member!" She laughed. I nodded, giggling quietly.

"He's a Scotsman. Connor O'Deorain. His last name is distinctly Irish though, which is strange," I said, "Jack didn't react well to it."

"It's because he's the child of two former members," Lena said calmly, "Moira and Gabriel. Those two were important to Blackwatch, but ever since we had to disband Overwatch, I haven't heard anything from them. I hope they're okay..."

I nodded slowly before changing the subject. "So, what are you going to be doing in your free time here?" I asked with a smile, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to head over to Emily's of course! It's been a while since I've seen her! Oh, you should join me! Emily and I were planning on going to a pub anyway, you should totally come with us! Bring Jamison, too! It could be a double date!" She giggled, practically bouncing around me.

"A double date? Jamison and I aren't dating! Eww!" I laughed, pretending to gag.

"Aww, you should though! You two would be a great match! You two were childhood friends after all!" My face turned red as Lena kept bringing up the idea of Jamison and me being a couple.

"Why do you think I want to date him?" I sputtered, raising an eyebrow at my friend.

"I'll list off all the compatible traits about both of you then! You're both pyromaniacs, you both have no fashion sense,-"

"Hey!"

Lena giggled before continuing, "Your calmness counters his hyperactivity, and have you seen his abs? I mean, I'm not into guys but he has a nice six-pack. You two are perfect!"

I rolled my eyes before sighing, "Alright, alright. I will go with him, platonically. Strictly platonically, Lena, you got that? Do not expect me to kiss him."

Lena squealed, "You sound like such a tsundere! Oh well. Platonically. You got it! See you around!"

I smiled slightly and walked back to my room. Of all the people Lena would want me to date, she thinks Jamison is a good idea, I thought to myself. I turned the lights off in my hotel room and crawled into bed. It had been forever since I had a bed to sleep in, so I fell into a restful sleep for the first time in what felt like years.

I groaned when I heard the phone ringing. "Wake up call," I muttered. I answered the phone, and sure enough, that's exactly what it was. I muttered to myself in Gaelic as I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and threw them on. I grabbed my flamethrower and my room key and walked down to the main lobby. I probably have bags under my eyes, I thought, rubbing the sleep away as I walked.

"Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty," Jamison laughed. I pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Like you're much better?" I teased, walking over to the breakfast area to get some coffee. "Oh, Jamison, Lena wanted me to ask you to join me on a double date with her and her girlfriend. If you want to go, it will be strictly platonic," I said, breathing in the smell of black coffee. "If only I had the stuff to make Irish Coffee," I mumbled to myself. "Didn't bring any Irish whiskey with me, otherwise I'd be set..."

"Whatcha mumbling about?" Lena asked, startling me.

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself about Irish Coffee. It was a very popular drink in my parents' pub," I laughed. "I could have made some but I don't have the Irish whiskey."

"Keira," Lena laughed, "Don't drink on the job!"

"I'm not," I laughed, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Alright, is everyone down here?" Jack said, adjusting his jacket.

"Yes, sir!" Lena said with a salute.

"Yeah," Jamison said with a smile, checking his grenade launcher.

"Yes," Connor said, appearing in the lobby.

"Well, let's head out, team," Jack said calmly, walking outside with his pulse rifle. The rest of us followed him quickly.

I looked up at the tall buildings with a smile. "Damn, I may have said it before, but this place is beautiful," I said, a hint of awe in my voice.

"It is quite marvelous," Winston said, pushing up his glasses.

"And I'm glad to call it home," Lena said with a smile before stopping in front of a tall statue.

"That's the statue of Tekhartha Monatta. It was erected shortly after he was assassinated," Angela said softly.

I looked up at the statue and nodded. Then I realized what we were fighting for. Not just the people, but for the omnics who want to live like people, too.


End file.
